


HongIce - Saved Birthday

by AprilLilypegasi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, HongIce, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course, a World Meeting had to occur on Iceland's birthday, completely making it hard to celebrate. Can Hong Kong save the day and make the birthday perfect?</p>
            </blockquote>





	HongIce - Saved Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I've been writing a few other stories but I couldn't let Iceland have a birthday without getting a story. So happy birthday, Iceland! :3
> 
> I don't own Hetalia

Iceland sighs and drums his fingers against the table. It’s his birthday and of course, there just had to be a World Meeting today. He’s not the only one not paying attention, as England and America are currently arguing about something, Iceland’s not completely sure as he tuned them out the minute they started to fight. He meets Hong Kong’s eyes who raises an eyebrow at him, causing Iceland to roll his eyes. 

He and Hong Kong are the best of friends as they both feel slightly distanced from their brothers and understand each other pretty well. Hong Kong mouths the words ‘I’m sorry’ to Iceland, causing the blond-haired male to shrug. It’s not the worst way that he’s had to spend a birthday before, but it’s still boring.. 

He faintly hears Germany sigh before slamming his hands onto the table, “DUMMKOPFS, SHUT UP!” He sighs again, closing his eyes. “This meeting is over, as ve’ll never get anyzhing done at zhis rate.”

All the countries stand at this and they start chattering as they leave the room. Iceland sighs when he sees Norway, who was his ride here, leaving with Denmark, both of them far too distracted to remember him. Hong Kong walks over to him and wraps an arm around them, both of them too close to each other for it to be uncomfortable. “Would you, like, want a ride home, Ice?” He asks, looking into the Icelandic’s violet eyes.

Iceland sighs, but nods, “That would be nice.” He says. Hong Kong nods, a small smile appearing on his face. “Great! Though it would, like, totally be better if you spent the whole day with me!” 

Iceland smiles slightly and nods, “Sure, that’d be fine. I don’t want to see anything between Norway and Denmark.” He says, shuddering at the thought. Hong Kong nods in agreement, a slight scowl on his face with sympathy for the other.

Iceland lets the other lead him through the building to get to Hong Kong’s car. They start talking quietly, talking more easily to each other than they do to other countries. Iceland feels the other put a slight distance from each other before he feels a hand in his own. He looks at Hong Kong curiously, noting that the brunet has a faint blush on his face. He shrugs slightly, not minding the close contact. 

They quickly get to the brunet’s car and both get in and Hong Kong starts driving, leaving Iceland slightly confused as to where they’re going. He recognizes as they get closer, that they’re heading towards their favorite restaurant to eat at together. He looks at the other, a soft smile on his face. Soon after this, they arrive at the restaurant and go inside, Hong Kong heading to the head waiter and whispering to him. They’re lead to a special table, causing Iceland to begin to wonder how much of this the other has planned. 

He can see a stronger blush on the other’s face and smiles slightly, not commenting on it. The waiter comes and they order their food and drinks and he leaves. They start talking while waiting for the food to arrive, both of them feeling comfortable in each other’s company. 

Their food quickly arrives and they start eating, the conversation dying down into a comfortable silence. The food disappears at a fairly even rate and soon it’s time for them to leave the restaurant, after Hong Kong pays for the food and tips the waiter. Iceland makes protests of the other paying, but is shot down and just shrugs, knowing he can make it up to his friend later.

On the way out of the restaurant, their hands brush each other, causing a tingling sensation to spread through Iceland’s body. He frowns slightly, wondering why that feeling just happened, as he was able to hold hands with the brunet earlier without this sensation. They both get into the car and Hong Kong starts driving, once again not giving the other the destination. 

Iceland watches out the window, trying to get an idea of where they’re going, though at this point he has no clue. He starts to get an idea as the ride continues, but wonders if he’s actually correct in where they’re going. When Hong Kong pulls into the parking lot of a familiar hot spring, he smiles, his assumption having been correct. It’s of course, a man-made one since it has a parking lot, but it’s still pleasant to bathe in. 

They both get out of the car and Hong Kong grabs some towels that he had stashed in the back of his car for this purpose. They head into one of the changing rooms, not uncomfortable seeing each other. They strip, leaving their boxers on, and wrap the towels around themselves before heading out to the water. 

Facing away from each other, they take their towels off, glad that they’re the only ones here. They both get into the water, sighing at the feeling of the warm water surrounding them. They lean back, only then looking at each other, a small conversation blooming between them. The conversation goes on for a bit before dying off into a calm silence, both of them just enjoying the spring.

Suddenly, Iceland feels a warmth settle in on his shoulder and he looks, seeing Hong Kong’s head resting there peacefully. A fond smile spreads across his face, and his heart starts to beat faster. He looks away, confused about these new feelings. He’s never felt this way about his best friend before, and he doesn’t quite recognize the feelings. Hong Kong shifts, pressing his face into Iceland’s shoulder, “Ice?” He asks, a slight nervous tint coloring his voice.

“Yeah, Hong?” He asks, smiling slightly at the sound of his nickname on the other’s lips. They both gave each other a nickname based off of their countries’ names, foregoing the usual human name familiarity. 

“Wǒ ài nǐ, Ice.” He whispers into Iceland’s shoulder, just loud enough for the other to hear him.

“Hmm? You know I don’t know much Chinese, Hong.” 

He feels the other’s face heat up against his skin, though minimal compared to the warmth of the water surrounding them. “I said...I love you, Ice…” He completely hides his face in the Icelandic’s shoulder.

A faint smile appears on Iceland’s face. ‘He...loves me?’ He thinks, his mind wandering back to the feelings that’s been occurring all day long. Could...he return the other’s feelings? He begins to think that he might so he returns, “I think...ég elska þig líka, Hong.” He says, slightly shy about this new step in their relationship.

He feels the other smile against his skin before Hong Kong moves and kisses Iceland’s cheek softly, causing his face to flame. He looks in the other’s brown eyes before shyly moving forward and connecting his lips to Hong Kong’s. Hong Kong starts kissing back immediately, pleasantly shocked by the unexpected kiss.

He licks Iceland’s bottom lip carefully, causing the other to gasp softly at the sensation. He pushes his tongue into the other’s mouth, groaning softly at the taste of the Icelandic. Iceland grips his shoulders, trembling at the feeling of Hong Kong gently exploring his mouth. Soon, they have to break apart to breathe, as this is unfamiliar to both of them. They stare into each other’s eyes while regaining their breath, feeling the love between them grow slightly. 

They get out of the water, knowing that if they stay any longer, they’ll get pruney and that wouldn’t be fun for either of them. They dry off with the towels, the sight of the other dripping with water causing them both to blush lightly. They head back to the changing room and put on their clothes from before, before heading back to Hong Kong’s car. 

Hong Kong smirks slightly before beginning to drive, heading to his house that isn’t shared with China. He usually lives in the other nation’s house, but he doesn’t want China walking in on the beginning of a new relationship, though he doubts much will happen this night.

During the ride, Iceland pulls out his phone and texts his older brother, telling him not to expect him home any time soon, maybe not even today. He explains that he’s spending time with Hong Kong and his brother understands that it could easily turn into a ‘sleepover.’ He gets an affirmative response and smiles, looking up at Hong Kong. “Lukas will not be expecting me any time soon, so I can spend as much time with you today as you want me to.” His face turns a soft pink, hoping that the other doesn’t mind that he’s already expecting to spend the rest of the night with him. 

Hong Kong just smiles softly, finding the other’s embarrassment to be adorable. “Cool, we’ll totally have fun together!” He says with a soft hint of excitement, that causes Iceland to smile as well. 

They quickly arrive at Hong Kong’s house and they go in, Hong Kong heading to the kitchen to prepare dinner for the night. Iceland watches him cook, finding the calm chaos to be fascinating. Soon, dinner’s prepared and Iceland is already certain that it’s going to be delicious, as Hong Kong used him to test the taste of the food as he was preparing it. 

They start to eat dinner, both sitting closer than they would’ve normally. They speak playfully with each other as well during the meal, feeling a lot closer to each other in being able to open up to each other.

After dinner, they head to the living room and Hong Kong looks at Iceland with a hint of excitement, “Wait here, Ice. I’ll be right back.” He says, disappearing off into the direction of his room.

Iceland watches him walk away curiously, but sits down on one of the couches, pulling a nearby blanket towards him, slightly cold by nature. Hong Kong returns with a huge cardboard box, sitting down on the couch with it in his lap. He pulls out an item, which is a medium-sized vase filled with orchids and Iceland poppies. He hands it to Iceland, a shy smile on his face. Iceland looks at the flowers, lifting them to his nose to sniff them. “Takk, Hong. They’re beautiful.” 

Hong Kong smiles at that before reaching into the box, pulling out a stuffed puffin. “I’m sorry I didn’t, like, have time to wrap your presents.” He says, a sheepish smile on his face.

Iceland takes the plush and cuddles it close, “It’s fine and thank you. I love it!” He says, pulling it slightly closer.

Hong Kong smiles again before once again reaching into the box. Iceland looks at him shocked, there are still more presents?! Hong Kong looks at Iceland and laughs softly at his expression, shocking the Icelandic even more. His laugh sounds beautiful and he definitely needs to hear it more often. Hong Kong says, “This is the final one, I swear.” Iceland nods and Hong Kong looks at him a bit unsure. “Hold out your wrist for me. Oh, also totally close your eyes.”

Iceland does both, though he closes his eyes a bit unsurely. He feels cold metal wrap around his arm before hearing a click and feeling it weigh down his arm slightly. Hong Kong chuckles and says, “Open your eyes now.” 

Iceland does so and looks at his wrist. He smiles slightly at the charm bracelet containing symbols for both of their countries. At first glance, he sees a panda, an orchid, a puffin, and a little volcano. He smiles at the other, crooking a finger at the brunet. Hong Kong sets the box on the floor and moves towards Iceland, curious what he wants. He smiles when he feels the Icelandic wrap an arm around him and pull him close. “Thank you. It’s beautiful.” Hong Kong smiles and pulls back, pecking the Icelandic on the nose. 

“I’m, like, glad you like them! Now…” He says, reaching into the supposedly empty box. “It’s time for a Disney marathon!” He says, pulling several of their favorite Disney movies out of the box.

Iceland smiles, as both nations love Disney movies. He picks the first one to watch and Hong Kong goes and puts it in the DVD player, sitting back down beside the Icelandic with the remote. He leans into Iceland slightly, smiling when he feels an arm wrap around him. He hears Iceland’s breathing get closer to his ear before the words, “Cuddle me?” filter into his brain. He nods happily, causing the other to chuckle. 

He starts the movie and they both hold each other close, enjoying the moment. The rest of the night passes like this, though before the second movie, Hong Kong goes and makes popcorn for the duo. Once they’re too tired to watch any more movies, they retire into Hong Kong’s room.

They lay down on the bed together and snuggle close, looking each other in the eyes. They smile and close their eyes to fall asleep. Right before he falls asleep, Hong Kong hears Iceland say, “You saved my birthday and made it perfect. Thank you, Hong.” He feels a kiss press into his forehead and a smile spreads across his face before he falls asleep, Iceland falling asleep not long after.


End file.
